A Bookworm's Curiosity
by Grimahr
Summary: Lucy Invite's her friend Levy over to read the first few chapters of her new book. As Levy finish's them she notices somethings missing and looks for it. What she finds is not what she expected at all.


"Come in make yourself at home." Lucy smiled warmly as she watched her longtime friend come in. "Thanks' Lu-Chan I've been dying for this since you told me about it." Levy looked ecstatic at Lucy who rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"J-just remember not to expect too much, it's only a few chapters so far I haven't finished it or anything." Lucy frowned a bit. She had invited Levy over to sample her book, since Levy was one of her best friends and an amazing user of Letter magic she knew she would jump at the chance to read her story.

"Don't worry I know, I'm still exited though that I get to read something from a writer of Fairy Tail." Levy bounced up and down happily. "T-thanks but you know I'm not really a writer, well yet at least." Lucy sighed at her friend's hyper mood.

Having known her friend enjoyed all forms of literature from ancient history to science fiction she didn't doubt that levy would get into her story. She just hoped for an honest opinion where it was at. Walking over to her desk she pulled a key from her pocket unlocking the outside.

Slowly it folded open into a writing table with miscellanies papers spread out. Lucy looked them over grabbing one every few seconds before she had about 12 in hand. "Ok I think I got them all." Putting them in order she handed the stack to her eager friend before closing the desk once more.

After relocking it she pushed the key into her shorts pocket confusing Levy a little. Why did she lock her desk like that? "Ok well I need to head out for a bit; I haven't been shopping yet since I just got back. I knew you'd want to read my story first chance you got though" Lucy giggled.

Levy nodded waving goodbye to her friend. Once gone Levy eagerly went over to Lucy's bed hopping on, crossing her legs as she started reading. Her face seemed to twist to each sentence; if anyone watched her it would think it was ether strange or adorable. Levy eagerly drank in each word, it was amazing.

As Levy reached the last page she continued to read it at breakneck speed without her Gale-Force Reading Glasses. As she reached the last sentence she looked confused. "Wait a minute…" Flipping the pages back in order she read through it all again before looking horrified.

"THERES A PAGE MISSING!" Levy whined sadly. "I need to know what happens next! She stared down at the papers sadly before a thought crossed her mind. Looking over to the locked desk she grinned. I bet the last one's in there. Lucy must have missed it when she grabbed them.

Making her way over she stopped tapping her chin in thought. Let's see Lu-Chan has the key and I can't just break the desk for a simple sheet of paper. Thinking what she could do something flashed in her mind. "Hmm I never tried this before, let's see if it works."

Levy put her palms together and concentrated carefully." Solid Script key!" with her usual spell cast the word key appeared but it was composed of thousands of litter keys. As they fell to the floor scattering Levy sighed. "I just needed 1 key.

Looking through all the floored keys she looked for the specific one she saw Lucy use. Finally she saw one that had all the right curves and grooves. Quickly she dispelled the rest before making her way over to Lucy's desk. Hey eyes twinkled with excitement as the key fit in perfectly like the real one.

As she unlocked the desk she could see many different drawers. Somewhere small, others where larger but it was a very complicated desk which no doubt was meant for absolute privacy. Lucy looked over the papers on the desk reading them.

Most of them where manuscripts or daily notes nothing to important, Damn it has to be here Lu-Chan wouldn't stop mid-sentence! Levy looked more frantic trying to find it. Sighing she looked at the now neatly stack of papers. It's not here.

Levy's gaze moved to the drawers. There was about thirty in all. Most of them had a single letter or number on them showing some difference in appearance. Much like the desk they each had a keyhole that locked them. Reaching for one with a bold letter - E - she wasn't surprised finding it locked. "I wonder…" Putting the desk key in the drawer she was surprised it opened it.

"I would have thought they would have kept separate keys in case someone tried to get into it." Levy shrugged before opening it. Inside where multiple stacks of paper, I wonder if she accidently put it in here. Levy quickly brought the stack to Lucy's bed and started reading.

"Special Training " Levy read the title confused.

Wait these look like stories? But wait is that… Levy kept reading silently.

_**I looked up from the ground silently; sadness raking me as I watched the one I most admired beat me with little remorse. "Lucy I expect more from you! Get up again!" Erza yelled harshly at her. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks.**_

"_**I-I'm… I'm trying Erza I'm sorry…" I cried softly getting to me knees. I brought me keys up at the ready but felt my magic depleted. "I… I can't continue." I tried to hold back my tears but the disappointed look she gave me was too much.**_

_**Erza slowly made her way over to me a stoic expression presented. Her plated glove came up lightly rubbing my cheek before she reequipped into her normal armor. I couldn't help but nudge her hand, loving the feel of her soft gentle touch against my cheek.**_

_**Erza just smirked looking at me. "You know you did last longer this time, each time your better but you still have a long way to go." I nodded in understanding. At least I lasted this long. Erza pulled her hand away much to my disappointment before it was replaced by her soft lips.**_

"Wait what!" Levy read on.

_**Moaning into the kiss it soon turned to one of lust and passion. I felt my head pulled forward, her soft hands cradling me in her embrace as we kissed. Finally braking away I couldn't help but moan in pleasure, much to her delight. **_

"_**I think it's time we train some more, I'll lead" Erza reequipped once more but this time in nothing but her bright scarlet bra and panties. I lusted at the sight of her drinking in her image. I followed suit stripping slowly, showing off to her, I was hers after all as she was mine…**_

_**As we embraces I felt her hot breath on my neck and she lightly trailed kisses down my shoulder. Biting my lower lip I reached behind unclasping her bra. With a grin it fell to the floor, her breasts now on full display to me, and my eyes seeing what no other had seen but dreamed of seeing.**_

_**With a passionate kiss I was pulled to the ground Erza trailing her hands down my thighs as she reached into my panties. I gasped feeling her warm touch, I missed her touch… Soon I was writhing in pleasure under her experiences caresses as I came close to…**_

Levy stopped reading panting. What did I just read! Quickly she pushed the papers to the side and fidgeted a bit. Had her, her… I don't know what to call it. It turned me on? Levy looked at herself seeing she was flushed amongst other things.

Quickly she went to the drawer and put the papers back and locking it. She was about to close the desk up but stopped seeing all the other drawers. No! This… this is wrong but I… Levy sighed, she had already came this far. Looking at the letters she went to the - F - section before pulling out a few sheets, there were much less than the - E - section.

Walking back to the bed she started reading them once more, eyes widening at the words written before her. Levy read over the title curiously. "The Trials of Flare"

"_**Come on blondie I want to hear you squeal!" Flare grinned insanely as she pulled my restraints back, her hair tightening me even further. "You know you like this just accept it my pet and you'll feel new pleasure beyond your imagination, you'll even thank me to." She smirked pulling the two locks restraining my breasts.**_

"_**P-please s-stop Flare, I, I don't want this." I cried tears streaming down my cheeks. A single lock of her fiery hair moved over my cheeks igniting, my tears evaporating instantaneously by the immense heat.**_

"_**Now, now blondie no need to cry, you don't think ide hurt my properties now do you? After all I came all this way just to play, don't you want to play with me?" Flare said innocently further making her insanity known.**_

"_**N-no! let me go Flare! S-stop I-"I tried to speak but found myself gagged by one of her braids. "Bad girl bad, No back talking! You'll learn to love this, after all we still have a week of playing to do, the games just started." Flare laughed as she pulled each of my limbs to the side immobilizing me further. **_

_**Slowly she walked forward to my naked body, her wavy crimson hair rubbing every inch of me, I was completely at her mercy and she knew it. I could do nothing as her soft hand moved up my navel towards my breasts.**_

"_**Just accept your fate blondie, you became mine after we fought you just didn't know it yet, but I… I knew when I saw you, you where mine and mine alone, just accept it." She repeated the same thing over and over as she used my body as her doll.**_

Levy stopped reading looking down at herself a little horrified. My hand! Its, its… Levy pulled her hand out of her panties, a light layer of her juices covering her fingers. No! Don't do this not here these, these are… Levy just wiped her hand before looking down and cringing a bit. Crap I just wiped my hand on her bed, what if she…

A blush crept up her face. Quickly she got up flustered as she shoved the papers back in the drawer closing it. She shut the desk drawl locking it and was about to leave but one thing was still on her mind. Did she… Did she, she write anything about me? Levy bit her lip before walking back to the desk hesitantly.

Looking down the letter's she found a - L - Section and hesitantly opened it up. Inside where more stacks of paper, less than the E section but more than the F section. If you read this and you're right can you ever look at her again? Levy felt the little voice in the back of her mind telling her to cut her losses but shoved them away. I need to know how she really feels about me.

Pulling out a stack she moved back to Lucy's bed sitting cross-legged and began to read. "Let's see this one's called "Insomnia"

"_**E-Enough! S-stop playing with me I need you!" I cried out.**_

_**The woman sighed before moving down. "I know are times limited but maybe next time we can just have a foreplay session?" the woman giggled. "I'm your toy so you decide." I commented making the woman stop in her tracks. "YOU'RE NOT MY TOY! You're my… I don't…" I looked at the woman unsure what to do.**_

_**If I wasn't currently a prisoner of my own body I would have tried to comfort the woman but I could do nothing but let the events play out. "The woman snapped her fingers again. "Whatever you want, you know I love every moment of what we do." I said smiling at her.**_

_**The woman just looked down at her before sitting down at the end of the bed. "Cancel session… I, I'm just not feeling it tonight." She said sadly and snapped her fingers. I looked at her oddly. "What do you mean session?" I asked before clasping her mouth. I can talk!**_

_**The woman stiffened and looked at her. "W-what d-did you just?! I said cancel!" She snapped her fingers again. I looked at her before getting a determined look on my face. As quick as I could I jumped the woman making her scream. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ME AND WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME…" My hand waved about. "THIS!" **_

_**The woman just stared at her in the darkness crying softly. I tugged her closer and finally got a look at her face before letting her go. No way… "Lisanna?" I asked looking at her crying friend. **_

Levy stopped reading a little annoyed. Ok so the L was for Lisanna not Levy. Quickly she skimmed the other sheets but found no direct reference to her. She… she didn't write anything about me? But I'm her… Levy looked down sadly feeling a small tear fall from her cheek.

"M-maybe she just respects me too much to… to write about me and her, yea that must be it." Levy whispered not even believing her own words. Why didn't you do anything with me Lu-Chan, she looked down sadly.

Her saddened thoughts where cut off abruptly as she heard someone walking outside the door. As quickly as she could manage she ran to the desk shoving the papers back in hoping they were all in place before slamming the drawer shut along with the desk.

Not a moment later Lucy walked in carrying two bags with her. "Hey I'm back Levy, did you enjoy my story?" Lucy asked curiously. Looking around she saw her friend's flustered face confused. "Is everything alright Levy?" Levy remained silent for a moment unsure what to say.

"Levy?" Lucy now asked worried before she snapped out of her stupor. "U-uh y-yea Lucy, uh Lu-Chan" She quickly corrected herself feeling sadness breaking through. "I-it was pretty g-good b, but I need to g-go now." Before Lucy could get a word in edge wise levy pushed her way past her.

As she closed the door Lucy looked at her door for a few minutes in confusion. "Why was she crying?" Putting her groceries away she walked over to her bed and saw her story still there. Picking up the sheets she walked over to her desk but stopped.

Wait something's wrong! Quickly she reached for the handle and pulled it open. The desk was unlocked! "B-but but I, I locked it! Why did…" Her thoughts turned to Levy. She felt anger at first that her close friend had invaded her privacy but it quickly turned to embarrassment.

"Crap did she… did she read them all?" Lucy went to check the drawers but found every one locked but one, The – L – Drawer. How did she get in? And if she did look through the drawers was it only the L drawer? No she wouldn't just only look at one but, why was that one not locked?

Lucy looked through her stories in there and there order. She looked through them all there all in disarray but it would take hours to read them all unless she was just skimming them but why? Lucy thought through all her options but stopped at the one that seemed to make the most sense even if it didn't in general.

"Was… was she jealous? Lucy set the papers down and rubbed her temple. This can go one of two ways if I go about this carefully. Lucy slowly thought over what to do over the next few hours before night came, hoping to not ruin her friendship in the process.

~ Fairy Hill, Levy's bedroom ~

"Damnit!" Levy screamed punching her pillow. "Why (punch), Am (Punch), I (Punch), SO (punch), ANGRY!" Levy screamed throwing her pillow to the floor as she panted tiredly. She had seen what was forbidden to her but that's not what bothered her, she liked reading stories like that.

It was a different thing reading them about her guild members but none the less they turned her on one in the same. What was enraging her was her Lu-Chan hadn't done any stories about her! Levy screamed once more now punching her sheets. WHY AM I SO ANGRY AT THIS!

Levy felt exhausted as she fell to her mattress. She had been beating the poor thing since she got home venting all of her frustration into it. Crying softly she curled up in sadness. "Why am I different then the other's Lu-Chan? Am I not good enough to write about?" Levy whimpered slowly as sleep started to take her.

~ Fairy Tail's Guild hall ~

Levy walked into her guild early, she couldn't really sleep to well with her thoughts constantly going back to Lucy's stories, they were haunting her. Sitting down at the usual table her and her teammates of Shadow gear sat at she closed her eyes trying to relax.

Just calm down Levy, even if this bother's you it's not like Lu-Chan knew you read them, everything will be the same and nothing's changed… The last few words bothering her for some reason. Levy opened her eyes looking at her other guild members.

Near the counter talking with Mirajane was Erza. She was wearing her usual armor and eating what looked like strawberry cake. Levy watched her but her thoughts soon turned to her pulling Mirajane into a kiss, sharing the cake in her mouth with her as they passionately, STOP IT!

Levy snapped her eyes shut. Don't think about that kind of stuff. She looked away before her eyes landed on the youngest of the Strauss siblings and things started to change once more. Slowly Lisanna bit her lower lip as she watched Erza and Mirajane before she started to strip, pulling of her shirt and skirt she sauntered over to them joining them as they, "DAMNIT!" Levy screamed slamming her hands down.

Quickly her eyes widened when the few members present sent her confused looks. She quickly blushed looking away. Why can't I stop thinking about these thoughts… why do I want to stop so much is a better question? Levy pushed that voice away scolding herself.

Levy closed her eyes again trying to zone out her guild members but nearly screamed when a hand landed on her shoulder. Looking up shakily she didn't know whether to look happy or terrified. Standing over her was none other than her Lu-chan.

"Good Morning Levy, you look a little flushed are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked concerned. Before Levy could respond she sat down across from her looking at her curiously. Levy was frozen; anxiety wrecked her as she stared at her friend waiting for her to respond.

"I, I umm well… "Levy blushed unable to speak. She wanted to tell her to get lost and leave her alone! NO! She, she wanted her to stay and be with her and, no, no, no she wanted her Lu-Chan to… to. Levy couldn't say what she wanted because she honestly didn't know.

Lucy looked at her and sighed. It was as she thought. "Hey Levy I have something else I wrote ide love you to read, would you mind coming over to my apartment again?" Lucy asked yet was already dragging Levy to her feet. Levy looked at her fearfully not wanting to go with her but without her words or actions she was forced to be led by her friend as she drug her out of the guild.

~ Lucy's Apartment ~

Pulling Levy inside Lucy quickly pushed her to her bed sitting her down. Levy fidgeted violently staring at the floor to worried to look at her friend's face. Lucy walked back to her front door and locked it putting the key with her other's.

Why did she lock the door, what is she going to do with me! Oh no she found out she's going to be pissed! What if she hates me! What, what do I… Levy shook in fear as Lucy walked back in front of her resting her hands on her hips.

"So… did you really like my story Levy?" Lucy asked casually causing levy to gulp. "Uh well it was f-fun to read I really enjoyed it… " Levy still couldn't look her in the eye. "Really? I didn't think you liked Lisanna like that." Lucy smirked seeing her friend stop shaking and looking up in her in fear. She knows, oh crap!

"I… well I…" Tears where slowly making their way down her cheeks. Lucy walked forward and kneeled down pulling the now sobbing Levy into a hug. "I-IM SO S-SORRY Lu… Lucy…" She cried softly unable to say her friends nickname. Lucy just held her to her chest and let her cry.

After a while her tears stopped as eh just quietly enjoyed her friends embrace. "D-do… Do you hate me Lu-Chan.?" Levy finally asked fearfully. Lucy pulled away as if she had been slapped. "LEVY! Don't ever say that you know I will never hate you for anything, especially not something like this." Lucy scolded her.

Levy nodded sniffling a bit her tears no longer present. Levy just sat quietly in awkward silence unsure what to really say. Finally Lucy sighed sitting next to her. "So tell me what all did you read?" Lucy asked with a bit of curiosity and worry.

Levy looked away in shame. "Most of the E drawer, a few pages of the F drawer, and the entire L drawer." She said sadly. Lucy's face paled. The L and E drawer weren't too bad but she had some rather embarrassing work in the F drawer. "You d-don't say, you little bookworm." Lucy sighed.

"I'm guessing now that you know I write these stories your opinion of me changed for the worse." Lucy now looked a bit worried at her friend's reaction. Levy was about to speak but had to think her words over carefully. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up.

"Honestly no… they haven't. I just know that you're a better writer then I imaged really." Levy blushed rubbing the back of her head. Lucy looked at her wide eyed. Out of everything she would have said that was not one of the things she expected.

"So you're ok with all this? All my perverted stories, hell every drawer has at least 5 of them" Lucy pointed at her desk before blushing hard. "Really there's that many in each that means there are at least over a hundred stories!" Levy looked a bit shocked. She knew the from the drawers she looked in there was more than 5 stories so actually thinking about it there was probably over a hundred stories if not more.

"Yea I've kind of been writing them even before I came here. I heard so many storied about the mages of Fairy Tail and it just kinda…" Lucy pointed to the desk blushing. Levy understood entirely. When something got you hooked you couldn't just stop it. She could never imagine throwing her books it was a fate worse than death!

"I'm guessing your stories tripled when you actually joined the guild?" Levy asked curiously her shyness having passed to be replaced with wonder. Lucy nodded solemnly. "I didn't want anyone knowing because I knew it would make all my friends uncomfortable if they found out about my fantasies." Lucy blushed embarrassed.

Levy shared her blush modeling it the same. Finally the question that had been haunting her came out. "Why is there none of me." Levy whispered looking at the floor. Lucy looked at her confused before realization dawned on her. "Levy there-"

"What, am I not good enough for you to fantasies about? Is my body to small or something? I know I don't have Erza's breasts or Lisanna's ass but I… I…" Levy felt her eyes water again as she degraded herself. She was about to cry again but felt her tears and breath stop as Lucy leaned in kissing her.

Levy just looked at her shocked as Lucy stole her kiss, her first kiss! Lucy pulled away and giggled at her friend's stunned reaction. "Sorry but I had to stop you before your eyes turned into waterfalls again." Lucy smiled standing up. Walking back to the desk she opened it and pushed it to the side. Luckily it had wheels.

Pushing it forward grunting a bit at its weight she stopped and leaned down. "See this drawer?" Lucy pointed to the largest one. Lucy unbuttoned her shirt making Levy blush before she pulled off a chain she hadn't seen. Levy's eyes widened when she saw a single key, no bigger than a coin.

"This desk has many compartments; one of them is this one." Lucy lifted the handle of the drawer away showing a small keyhole. Unlocking it with her necklace she pulled the doors open for Levy to see. Looking inside Levy gasped. There where hundreds upon hundreds of miscellanies papers spread about. There were some files but most of the papers where ether held together by something or pushed to the side.

"W-what… what's all this?" Levy asked confused. Lucy just smiled gulping a bit fearfully. Guess it's now or never. "This is the Levy section." Lucy blushed looking away herself. Levy just stared wide eyed at all the documents. She wrote all of these of me!

Levy was absolutely speechless. Slowly, almost in a trance levy's hand moved forward as she picked up one of the pieces and started reading. Lucy watched her unsure what to expect. It could go in any way really. She knew levy felt hurt she didn't find any writing about her but how will she feel when she finds out I write about her the most? Lucy bit her lip worried.

Lucy saw Levy put the paper back before picking up another. This continued for a bit, she would finish a random page every 30 seconds or so then grab another. Lucy's eyes widened before she smirked. While Levy was reading the pages her left hand was sinking its way under her yellow dress. She watched her friend's expression change after each word her eyes darting back and forth eagerly drinking in the sight.

And here I was worried about what I had planned next. As Levy reached for another Lucy grabbed her hand stopping her bringing Levy out of her trance. Levy looked around before noticing what she was doing. Quickly both her hands shot to her lap and she looked away flushed, small tears breaking the surface of her eyes. She's too cute!

"Let's just stop with this there's plenty of time for you to go through it later, I had something else planned." Lucy grinned from ear to ear. Levy watched as she pushed the desk back into place before walking over to her kitchen table.

Picking up a stack of papers she grinned walking back. "This kind of came to me last night actually after you left. I thought since you already knew about what I did your still want to be the first person to read this." Lucy smirked forcing the pages into her hands.

Levy looked at the story confused. "A Bookworm's Curiosity?" Levy looked at Lucy but she just ushered her on. Levy sat cross-legged on Lucy's bed as she started reading. Her pace was that of usual not going to fast but faster than most would usually.

Lucy watched her emotions play out like a film. She was confused, excited, worried, happy, sad, is that anger? Oh happy again, turned on? Lucy grinned seeing Levy's hand once more reaching under her yellow dress. Defiantly turned on.

Levy was panting as she read the words her fingers eagerly playing with herself as if she was alone in the privacy of her own apartment. Lucy wondered if she should stop her but decided against it, this was turning her on to. When she got to the last page Levy screamed and shook violently, bucking her hips into her hand.

Levy dropped the pages to the floor falling back onto her bed panting. Lucy was a little worried but waited, picking up the pages and stacking them neatly. Levy's eyes soon widened as she sat up. Her hand now withdrawn she saw her release all over it. Looking back at Lucy she didn't know what to say.

I just… I just masturbated in front of my Lu-Chan…" Levy felt light headed. Lucy quick to react grabbed her friend who was falling forward. "Whoa Levy are you alright?!" Lucy laid her down and saw her crying softly. "I… I'm sorry L-Lu-Chan I… I don't know what came over me, I, I don't mean… I don't usually." She just teared up crying softly.

Lucy positioned herself so Levy's head was resting in her lap as she cried. Trailing her fingers over her friend's eyes she just smiled warmly. "There's nothing, absolutely nothing to feel bad or ashamed about Levy. You know I feel the same way too that's why I write these. It's the only way I can make it through the day without jumping someone." Lucy admitted blushing.

"But I… I… in front of you…" Levy continued only to have Lucy put her finger to her lips shhing her. "It's fine Levy, I know you were turned on. Hell it turned me on seeing you turned on by what I wrote." Lucy blushed rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

Levy looked at her shocked. "I… I turned you on?" Levy asked in an almost pleading tone. Lucy nodded before pulling the girls hand up. Lucy blushed debating whether or not to actually do it but finally decided to do it, if not to comfort then to feel something she had wanted for a while.

Lifting up the hem of her skirt Lucy pushed Levy's hand against her wet panties moaning at the contact. Levy felt her hand make contact with her friend's crotch and her breath hitched once more. She's wet! She… I made her wet! Levy didn't know what to say she just kept rubbing her hand back and forth.

"L-levy not t-that I don't enjoy this but p-please stop." Lucy panted out making Levy immediately pull her hand away. "Imsosorrylu-chanididn'tmeantoimeanimeanttobuti-" Her words came out frantic but Lucy silenced her once more with her finger before leaning down to her lap and kissing Levy. This time levy didn't hesitate she merely kissed back enjoying the contact.

Pulling away she brushed a lock of her blue hair away and smiled down at her friend. "Just relax Levy everything's fine. Levy whimpered a bit feeling new things she hadn't expressed before. Leaning up she hugged Lucy nudging her face into her neck not wanting to leave her friends embrace

"So are we ok?" Lucy asked a bit concerned. Levy looked at her confused before realizing what she meant. Nodding she smiled wiping the last of the wetness away from her cheeks. "After everything I can't imagine we wouldn't be Lu-chan." Levy smiled brightly.

Lucy got up helping Levy to her feet. "So I take it you enjoyed my latest work?" Lucy grinned giving a light bow making Levy giggle. "You can say that again, one of the best reads I've had in a while." Levy's grin turned sultry. As Lucy stretched a bit Levy had a random thought blushing profusely. Would she really want to?

"H-hey Lu-Chan?" Lucy looked back at her blushing friend. "What's up Levy?" Levy looked away embarrassed before asking what she wanted. "D-do you umm… do you think we…" She took a few breaths before continuing, this whole situation knew to her. "Do you think we can try what you wrote about? You know in bed and all?" Levy asked, embarrassment flooding her features.

Lucy blinked once… then twice… her jaw opened in shock. Did she just ask me what I think she did?! "You want to recreate what I wrote us doing?" Lucy asked in shock. Levy simply nodded rubbing her arm. "I-if you don't want to I understand and-"She didn't get to finish as Lucy quickly crossed the room capturing her in a passionate kiss startling her. She can move fast!

Lucy pushed them back till they tumbled on her bed; Lucy pressed her body against levy forcing her tongue inside. She was worried she might be going a little fast but then again she said she wanted what was in her story. Deciding to do what she wrote she acted out each sentence recalling every juice word she wrote.

Breaking away Levy gasped for air. "T-that… Lucy I…" Lucy looked at her worried before levy smiled pulling off the ribbon around her hair. "I'm supposed to strip next." She smiled before pulling up the hem of her dress making Lucy blush. Nodding she sat back eagerly drinking in her friends pale flesh as more and more of it was exposed.

Soon her dress was off. Her bright blue hair swinging freely down her should showing off her petite beautiful form. Lucy studied her for a moment but soon broke into laughter worrying Levy. "W-W-WHAT I-IS IT?! Is something wrong with my body?!" Levy panicked before looked controlled herself.

"Hehehe no Levy hehe trust me your body is beautiful and I wouldn't change a single hair on it. What I'm laughing about is when I described your bra and panties underneath there the same!" She broke down laughing again. Levy looked down before recalling what she read and felt flushed. Wow there exactly the same! Light blue lace panties with a matching bra and a little dark blue bow in-between. Spooky, Levy thought offhandedly.

Once Lucy's laughter died down she licked her lips loving how her friend matched what she imagined. Pulling off her white striped shirt she made sure to unbutton each on slowly, teasing Levy in the process. Once she freed the last one she pulled them apart, her breasts springing free from there tight confines.

Levy felt her nose drip a bit as she stared as her friend's perfect chest. Oh wow I… I never imagined. Dazed levy lifted her hand up grabbing one before giving it a gentle squeeze much to Lucy's delight. Hearing her moans she felt encouraged and continued bringing her second hand up before slipping them underneath massaging her breasts like she read.

Lucy moaned happily reaching behind as she unclasped her bra letting it fall down so she could see Levy as she played with her chest. "Y-you want to know a s-secret Levy?" Lucy whispered biting her lip as she felt her friend stiffen a bit. "What Lu-Chan?"

Lucy blushed before continuing. "I played with myself before each sentence. I wanted it to be as accurate as I could. Every word you read was me imitating those actions. Every touch your doing is what I experienced writing about you." Lucy panted out. Levy shivered hearing her friend's words before she couldn't take it.

Leaning forward she pushed Lucy onto her back much to her surprise and quickly latched onto one of her breasts. Lucy looked down at her friend in shock and pleasure. Levy sucked nibbled and pulled on her hardened nub trying desperately to pleasure all of her Lu-Chan as she could manage.

Lucy smiled pushing Levy's head into her breast encouraging her to continue. She looks to cute suckling! Lucy moaned happily wishing she had a recording Lacrima on hand. Stories where one thing but videos where another.

Feeling Levy slow down a bit from her sucking gave Lucy the opportunity to turn the tables as she forced levy onto her back startling her. "Now, now Levy you know that's not how the story went. I was in charge." Lucy smirked leaned forward and flicking Levy's hard nipple causing her to gasp in pleasure. Nodding weakly she just watched as her friend slowly crawled down her body.

Pushing both her legs apart she started to peel off Levy's blue lace panties enjoying the strand of her release sticking to them. Once they were off, tossed aimlessly to the side she stared back at her beautiful treasure. "It really is scary how accurate I described you down here; it's almost as if I studied it." Lucy grinned staring at levy's crotch.

"A small labia with no pigmentation, very thin bright blue pubic hair further proving your natural color and a tiny but beautiful gem of a clit. All and all a treasure that should be admired by everyone." Levy blushed profusely as Lucy described her pussy. It was embarrassing enough she had guessed it all but now actually having her between her legs was too much.

"P-please… Lu-Chan don't talk about it, it's dirty." Levy looked away sadly. Lucy just smiled, leaning forward she gave her a long lick causing her to gasp in surprise and grip the sheets of the bed. "That's nonsense Levy. You're not dirty down here, it's pure and beautiful. Your taste to, you don't taste dirty. You taste amazing and I plan on enjoying this." Lucy smiled making Levy blush even harder at her friend's words.

True to her words Lucy went back in as she started lightly kissing the outside of her nether lips. Levy moaned happily feeling her Lu-Chan down there. Lucy encouraged by her moans reach up spreading her lips apart. "IT's so pink and beautiful, I love everything about it, and you Levy." Lucy smiled giving her other lips a deep kiss.

Levy gasped at her friend's words and action. Soon her legs curled around Lucy's head trapping her in place, even though nothing would make her want to separate from her treasure to begin with. Lucy broke her kiss and leaned up lightly sucking on her small clit. Levy's eyes widened further feeling new pleasure. Screaming she ground herself against Lucy, desperately craving her release.

And it soon came. Without warning Levy spasmed screaming in pleasure as she came hard, her orgasm washing all over Lucy's face surprising and startling her. Levy's legs slowly fell to the side of Lucy as she panted tiredly. Looking as Lucy covered in her juiced made her moan in pleasure at the sight.

"I guess you marked me as yours" Lucy grinned bring a smile to Levy's face. "Y-yes your mine… your my Lu-chan." Levy said the words she wanted to say for a while. Wiping off her face lucky licked up what she could happily. Once her face was clean, or as clean as she could manage with her sticky hands she crawled up Levy.

Sitting up over Levy she slowly took off her own striped panties tossing them to the side along Levy's before entangling herself again with her Levy. Pushing her crotch against Levy's both let out a moan of pleasure as there clits rubbed against one another.

Grunting Lucy started pushing and grinding against Levy rocking her body hard into the petite girl. Levy gasped in pleasure feeling her Lu-Chan grind into her. Slowly Levy started matching her and both woman where moaning happily at their rotation.

Soon Lucy was at her limit. "L-Levy, I... I can't go anymore I'm going to-"Lucy started unable to form a sentence but Levy just pulled her down into a deep kiss and pushed herself much harder into Lucy. And that was it, Lucy screamed into Levy as she came hard rocking much more violently into her as she orgasmed. Levy followed soot not a moment later as she screamed back, her second orgasm with Lucy.

As both girls lay panting tiredly Lucy pushed her head down a bit and rested herself on Levy's chest, using her soft breasts as pillows, as she quietly slipped into sleep. Levy panted happily as she stared down at her Lu-chan. Looking out the window she saw it was near noon but didn't even care. Following Lucy's example she let sleep take her, hugging her Lucy as she slept.

~ Later ~

So you're sure you want to read them all? I have some really dirty things in there." Lucy pointed to her desk. Levy jumped excitedly, "Now, now Lu-Chan you know I love everything you write, and of course you. I want to experience everything you fantasize about." Levy smiled blushing a bit at what she implied.

Lucy just sighed at her new Girlfriend. "You know you may act like a shy little bookworm but you're a pervert." Lucy smirked. Levy just beamed at her. "It's your fault you know, you made me sound so naughty in your stories, I just had to act how you write me to be." Levy ran her hands over her hips winking at Lucy.

"Hmm maybe I should write about kinkyer things then if you do whatever I write." Levy didn't bat an eyelash as she sashay her hips strutting up to Lucy. With a smirk she pulled her into a deep kiss surprising the celestial mage at her boldness. Breaking away she just smirked sitting on her bed crossing her legs.

"By all means Lu-Chan, write away."


End file.
